The tendency for industrial by-products and wastes to contaminate the environment is well known. Petroleum related industrial activities, well drilling and well servicing activities especially, can rapidly degrade the environment. Handling, storage, and transport of such materials is now regulated in almost every part of the world involved. Special tanks are required in the U.S., mostly by the U.S. Department of Transportation. When offshore activities are involved, the U.S. Coast Guard participates in regulatory processes.
Tanks that may be transferred between vessels and between vessels and shore have protective framework that provides lifting, handling, stackability, and barrier functions.
The tanks themselves have to be closable to the extent that they can hold pressure and will not spill if capsized. The closures must provide clean out accessibility, fill and dump, and pressurizing, or pressure control, ducts and valves.